flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bethel23/Countries in continents
Generally I agree, even though I feel strange about Russia being excluded from Europe... Well, I guess we are too cool to be Europeans anyway. :-) And I think you should make Trinidad and Tobago a double country, many sources consider it a South American nation. There is another question: it's about non-sovereign and disputed entities. Personally I believe it's the same question. If we are going to have Abkhazia, we should have the Isle of Man as well, if we are not going to have New Caledonia, then we should not have Kosovo. But I'm not sure about what option to choose. — Hellerick 17:06, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I have now added Trinidad and Tobago as a double country, in North and South America. Personally, I think that almost all people would consider Russia to be in Asia. However, I have found some sources saying that that the western part of Russia identifies with Europe, while the eastern part of Russia identifies itself with Asia. Is this true? We could put Russia in the Europe template if you think we should though; after all, you live there, so you should know what you are talking about. ::About disputed countries, maybe we could have a separate template for them? Something like Template:Disputednations? 17:16, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::Personally I would sooner associate Russia with Europe than with Asia actually. And since the vast majority of the population lives west of the Urals listing Russia solely with Asia doesn't quite seem right to me. Apart from that and the fact that East Timor is altogether absent I completely agree with this list. -- Karsten vK (talk) 17:44, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Russia is Asian-only? It owns largest portion of the European territory and largest portion of the European population; not to mention that it's a member of the Council of Europe (even though personally I don't feel that the flag of Europe represents me), and is related to Europe from both cultural and ethnic point of view. The Asian part of Russia is huge of course, but it's scarcely populated, and from historical point of view it's a Russian colony, not Russia itself. Of course Russia is proud to be Asian as well. ::And about the list: I don't think we should have "+disputed" list. I'm asking whether we should have a short list (with undoubtfully recognised sovereign countries) or a long list (+ de facto independent and partially recognised + dependencies). It would be to controversial to call something "disputed". But once Kosovo would be mentioned along with Gibraltar, even Serbians would not feel offended (I hope). Probably we should have both lists/templates. — Hellerick 17:57, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Egypt = Africa. Kazakstan = Asia. Georgia/Azerbijain /Armenia = europe/asia, indonesia = asia kingcjc 18:01, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::I have now added East Timor (thanks, Karsten!) and added Russia as a Asia/Europe country. About your points, Hellerick. I agree with you, but you're still suggesting a separate template, right? I don't feel right about grouping a load of partially recognised countries in with the well established ones. But, as long as they are separate templates, I think your above idea is fine. And, yes, I think two templates would be good. 18:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::What is your edit supposed to mean, Kingcjc??? 18:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::He thinks Indonesia is Asian-only; but I have seen it mentioned as an Oceanian nation. And Bethel, I'm trying to dissolve the gap between "well established" and "partially recognised" by means of adding non-sovereign entities. Some people would think Kosovo is included because it's independent, some people would think it's included because it has wide autonomy, like Gibraltar does — everyone is satisfied. It's a vexillological encyclopaedia, not geographic or political one. We don't have to tell what exact status of the territories is. Even foornotes are not that necessary. — Hellerick 18:35, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::If we are adding Indonesia as bicontinental I supose it would only make sense to do the same for Timor-Leste, especially as it is east of the Wallace line. Googling for it gives plenty of results that classify it with Oceania anyway. -- Karsten vK (talk) 14:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Oops, I have not noticed that. Yes, Timor-Leste is mentioned as an Ocean nation. — Hellerick 14:57, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Karsten, I agree with you; I have now added Timor-Leste as a Asia/Oceania country. 17:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Information I very much like this idea, Bethel23. However, it seems that it is too flexible. Where does this information come from? 18:59, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :((Hellerick rolls his eyes)) — Hellerick 19:37, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :::It doesn't "come" from anywhere. I used the generally accepted countries, split them into the continents, and then decided which ones needed to be in two templates. So, if it comes from anywhere, it is my own work (with help from Hellerick and Karsten, of course). As I have said before, I don't find it worthwhile using a source for this sort of thing; what's wrong with basing it on our (the six users of VexiWiki) common sense? 19:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, you're probably correct that using a small number of people's opinions is all right, but if VexiWiki is going to grow, then things could get ugly. Really ugly. I mean really, really ugly. Maybe even Wikipedia ugly. *shudders* 22:18, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it could, but until that actually happens we don't really have to worry about it do we? Back to the list, do you agree with it? Are there any changes that need to be made? 07:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::You're right. I guess it's time to do this thing. :-D The only problem I have is putting Greenland with Europe. It's clearly with North America, but Europe? 14:17, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::::It was called "Europe" in a BBC report, so I guess it's okay. — Hellerick 14:26, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a minute: Greenland is not a country. It's part of Denmark. 15:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Good note. Here we come to the Gibraltar-Kosovo question again. — Hellerick 15:22, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yep, good point. Greenland doesn't count as a separate country, so I have removed it from the list. 17:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC)